


Magical Girl Yuki

by shotaboy



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotaboy/pseuds/shotaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magical Girl Yuki is a young highschool student who lives in Sapporo, Japan. She come face-to-face with the ultimate Witch, Walpurgis Night. Yuki, prepared for the fight, thinks she can take the ultimate witch on her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Girl Yuki

     Yuki stood outside, waiting for _her_. Walpurgisnacht was her name. A magical girl can **never** forget about that witch.  The strongest witch in the world. Yuki had already transformed into her magical girl form. She stood in a light blue outfit with snowflakes in some places. She had a vest on with a white shirt underneath, a pleaded skirt that had snowflakes along the bottom, blue and white tights and blue boots. Her soul gem was shaped like a snowflake and her weapon is a set of two, sharp-ended, Japanese fans. She held them at her sides, waiting... she finally saw the storm in the distance and her muscles tensed. "It's time..." she said quietly to herself. The celebration of Walpurgisnacht began. Elephants walked by, tents set up in the background and fog began to form. A laugh could be heard in the distance. She finally showed herself, laughing at Yuki. Almost instantly Walpurgis picked up a building and threw it at her. She jumped out of the way, waving her fans at the broken building, her wind cyclones pushing it away from her. "You aren't as strong as you think, Mrs. Walpurgis Night." She charged her magic and creating a tornado, Walpurgis getting caught in it and spinning around aimlessly. Walpurgis cried out, her minions attacking Yuki from behind. Yuki fell down onto her stomach, her tights ripping and part of her knee became raw. She stood up and fought off the minions first. "You sicken me..." her tornado had worn off so she created a new one, her soul gem now half black. Another Magical Girl came out to help Yuki, attacking Walpurgis with magic enpowered kicks. "...Leave me alone, this is _my_ witch." she said angered, shooting a wind "arrow" at the girls' soul gem, cracking it. The Magical Girl fell to the ground and her Magical Girl outfit disappearing in a burst of light. Yuki began attacking Walpurgis again, the witch still stuck in her vortex of wind. It eventually wore off and she surrounded Walpurgis with multiple cyclones. Her soul gem was a quarter away from being completely black. Walpurgis smashed her with a building, her legs close to being crushed. Unwillingly, her magic automatically healed her. She made her way out of the now-destroyed-building. She whiped blood from her lip and used the last bit of magic to create another tornado along with quickly slicing Walpurgis with multiple strikes. After using the attack, she fell to the ground. "W-what?" she said, frightened. "This wasn't supposed to happen..... I wasn't supposed to turn into a witch." she felt a pain in her chest; the feeling of her spirit being consumed by darkness. Her body turned black, shadow spraying from her chest. Yuki had became "Schnee" the witch of seasons. She loved all seasons but her most favorite was winter and because of that, she expirences winter for the shortest time in her barrier.


End file.
